


My Weapon

by Rukana382



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't bring myself to ask for help even though I need it so desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weapon

Music has always been my weapon; music and words. But… it seems that here lately I am at a loss for both. I can’t bring myself to ask for help even though I need it so desperately. I scribble out words onto a piece of paper and scratch them out almost as soon as my pen stops. I just can’t seem to figure out what it is that’s wrong with me lately. I’ve shut everyone else out and I suppose I shouldn’t but I don’t see any other choice. If I let them in, I’ll break down and lose sight of what I’m trying to accomplish; of the new heights I’m trying to push myself into. I want to become a better person than I am now; I want to be better in every aspect, but my goal seems to stray ever further from my reach. The moment I think to myself, “You’ve got it! That’s it!” I read what I’ve scribbled and tear the page out in frustration. Nothing seems to be working right anymore; like my brain is stuck on repeat and it’s just the same bullshit over and over and over again. If only I could make my hands write what I want them to! But the words stray from my brain the moment I go to write them and all is lost. And just as I’m about to give up, a pair of strong arms drape themselves around my form and close my notebook. “Come on babe, let’s go to bed and you can try again in the morning.” Your smooth voice reverberates in my ear as your warm breath ghosts my neck. “But I want to finish it tonight!” I whine like the little child you make me become every time you come near me. You chuckle a light chuckle that reverberates in your chest. “No you don’t. You’re getting frustrated; come on to bed.” You say as you pull me to my feet. I sigh and leave my notebook laying on the table as you slowly lead me to bed. When we’ve finally settled in to bed and I’m snuggling in your strong arms, I realize that I’m never alone; as long as I have you to lead me in to the light, I _can_ become a better person. I _will_ as long as I have you and I realize that I’m the luckiest person in the world as I drift to sleep against your strong chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece of mine probably from 2009 or so. It's a drabble I wrote but I liked it and I still do so I figured that I'd post it anyways and see what happened.


End file.
